


Turnabout is Fair Play

by Brilan_Mosyn



Series: Smut Oneshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilan_Mosyn/pseuds/Brilan_Mosyn
Summary: Daichi wakes Kuroo up for a little fun.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Smut Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069241
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Turnabout is Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut, so it could be a little rough. I havven't relegated it to the "never to see daylight" pile, so there's that I guess. *shrugs*

Kuroo rolls over on his side, pulling his head from his strange sandwich of pillows, roused by a hand trailing up and down the back of his thigh. He blinks, clearing his vision, finding Daichi staring at him from a few inches away. 

“Whatcha starin’ for?” Kuroo drawls, reaching his hand down to grab at Daichi’s ass.

“You look cute when you sleep,” Daichi chuckles.

“Uh huh. Suuure.”

Kuroo tries rolling himself over to straddle his boyfriend, only to find himself pinned to the bed, arms held lightly over his head.

“Oooh. I see.”

The look Daichi gives him seems to ask “Are you sure about that?”

“Stay,” the shorter man commands, sliding down to pepper kisses and small bites up and down Kuroo’s chest and stomach. 

“No sit or roll over?”

Daichi digs his teeth into Kuroo’s side. 

“Ouch. I get it, I’ll be good.”

Kuroo chews his lip, watching Daichi sink lower and lower until his nose skims just below Kuroo’s belly button. Daichi licks a light trail from Kuroo’s balls to the tip of his dick. He takes his time sweeping his tongue around the head and resumes tracing light circles on the inside of Kuroo’s thigh.

What little blood was in Kuroo’s head to start with quickly vacates the premises, taking up residence in his cock. 

“Sawamura…. Don’t tease.”

“You reap what you sow,” is all Daichi says before taking Kuroo’s dick into his mouth.

Kuroo hisses, using every ounce of restraint not to buck his hips. 

Daichi resumes his torturously slow pace, earning little yelps and groans from his lover.

“Daichi…”

The name falls away as Daichi increases his pace, taking Kuroo in completely before pulling all the way off. 

“Daichi, Daichi.”

Daichi pulls off. “Hmmm?”

“In me. Please.”

The shorter man smirks, fumbling around for something on his side of the bed. Daichi slips one lubed up finger into Kuroo’s asshole. Kuroo groans, loud enough to make both glad for the lack of neighbors.

“You like that?” Daichi chuckles, his voice dropping into a low register that makes Kuroo’s dick twitch.

Kuroo nods frantically, “More, Daichi.”

“What’s the word?”

Kuroo glares, but relents, “Please, Daichi, I need more.”

“Better.”

Daichi turns his focus to Kuroo’s asshole, occasionally reaching a hand up to tweak at a nipple, or run his thumb against a particularly sensitive spot on his lover’s side.

Before long, Kuroo is gritting his teeth, trying not to beg.

“Kuroo, you know you have to ask.”

Kuroo curses mentally. Daichi is almost evil when he’s in these moods, taking page after page from Kuroo’s book.

“Please, Daichi.”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck my brains out.”

Kuroo’s face blazes with heat when he hears what he’s said, but any sense of shame becomes less than an afterthought when the other man slides his dick into Kuroo’s ass.

Both men let out small groans. Daichi thrusts once, pulling a whine out of his partner. He draws himself out and sinks back in at an agonizing pace, making sure his lover feels every inch.

At that point, Kuroo has had it. He flips them over, sinking heavily over Daichi’s member. 

“Tetsurou…”

Daichi wraps his hands around Kuroo’s narrow waist, lifting him up and down, maintaining the pace from before. 

“Dachi, please…”

Daichi relents. He pulls Kuroo’s face down into a bruising kiss, driving his hips up over and over. Kuroo’s vision starts to blur. His whispered expletives and pleading mingles with Daichi’s soft groans. Daichi wraps a hand around Kuroo’s dick pumping it once, then twice. When Daichi finally hits Kuroo’s prostate, Kuroo’s vision goes white. He cums, spilling all over Daichi’s chest. A couple thrusts later, Daichi follows.

Both of them roll over, chests heaving.

“You’re an evil man, Sawamura.”

“Mmm. So says the expert himself.”

Daichi reaches to the side once again, this time grabbing a towel from his nightstand. He wipes them both off before tossing it to the side. 

“This was premeditated,” Kuroo accuses, this glare softened by the strong air of post-coital bliss.

“Not really. Now, get some sleep. I have to work in the morning.”

Kuroo obediently rolls over, letting exhaustion drag him back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Dunno if I'm actually qualitfied to ask, but I will. I'm looking for pairings to write smut for, if anyone wants to recommend any, there are no guaruntees but I'll definately try to write for some when I'm in the mood. Again, many, many thanks.


End file.
